primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Pristichampsus
A Pristichampus appears in Primeval. Facts Pristichampsus was an ancient type of crocodile which lived from about 56 to 35 million years ago, notable because not only did it have longer legs but some also believe it had small hooves instead of claws. In Primeval the Pristichampsus is slightly larger and with longer back limbs than the fossil version.It has strong jaws and the ability to walk on all fours or on its strong hind legs. In Primeval An anomaly opens up at the British Museum in the middle of an ancient Egyptian artifact called the Sun Cage. Through this comes a huge crocodilian creature that kills a museum worker, Marion. Sarah Page has an encounter with this creature and relates it to representations of the Ancient Egyptian demon, Ammut. Connor establishes that it is in fact a form of ancient crocodile called a Pristichampsus – heavily armored and with long running legs making it very fast. The team track the creature across London on its way to the Thames River, eating an unsuspecting traffic warden along the way. The creature was injured and returned to its home era through the anomaly. Nick Cutter realised that the Pristichampus had gone through the anomaly in Egyptian times and therefore they based Ammut on them. (Episode 3.1) On the Microscope in your home lab in the ARC, you analyse a sample of Pristichampsus. In Abby's Sketchbook, you take a look at a sketch and notes made about the Pristichampsus, so that you can brush up on your knowledge of them. (Primeval Evolved Intro) Trivia * The Pristichampsus shown in this series is based off a real species of Pristichampsus, which is believed to have been facultatively bipedal. The creature was re-imagined by the writers to be larger and more menacing. * On the chest of the Pristichampsus you can see two eye-shaped spots which look like hieroglyphs. This is probably an easter egg by the producers that hints to the relationship to ancient Egypt. *This is the first creature that both Sarah Page and Captain Becker have encountered. *This is also the first species where an individual emerged through an anomaly only partially (seen when the Pristichampsus on the other side of the anomaly roared at the team and attacked Connor Temple). *This is the first crocodillian the team encounters. the second one is the Kaprosuchus. *Even though it can run on two legs, it´s only shown walking, it´s another example of a creature that has a special ability but doesn't use it, like the Future Predator's ability to stay invisible. *Pristichampsus is the third creature to kill a woman, the first one was the Future Predator. External links *BBC America's Pristichampsus Page *Pristichampsus on the Watch site Gallery File:Pristichampus.jpg |The Pristichampsus on top of a car File:Pristichampsus.JPG|The Pristichamsus in the Cafe File:Pristichampus1.jpg|The Pristichampsus walking upright File:Promo 11.jpg|Promo of Series 3 Episode3.1 3.jpg|The Pristichampsus in the suncage Episode3.1 39.jpg|The Pristichampsus breaks into the Cafe Episode3.1 40.jpg|The Pristichampsus wreaking havoc in the Cafe Episode3.1 43.jpg|The Pristichamsus in the Thames river Episode3.1 47.jpg|The team bows to the Pristichampus Category:Reptiles Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Crocodilian Category:Creatures that cause deaths